gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turnier von Sturmkap
thumb|300px|Brienne von Tarth gewinnt gegen Loras Tyrell Das Turnier von Sturmkap (im Original: Tourney at Storm's End) war ein Ereignis im Krieg der Fünf Könige. Das Turnier wurde in der Nähe von Sturmkap unter den Augen des Königspaares, Renly Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell, abgehalten. Siegerin war Brienne von Tarth. In der Serie Staffel 2 König Renly Baratheon veranstaltet ein Turnier in seinem Heerlager, um seine neuen Verbündeten zu unterhalten und die Moral anzuheben. Es fand kein Tjost statt, sondern ausschließlich Nahkämpfe zu Fuß. Renly beobachtet die Aufeinandertreffen mit seiner neuen Gemahlin und Königin, Margaery Tyrell, die neben ihm auf einem Podest sitzt, während die Menge den Kämpfern vom Rand zujubelt. Im Finale treten Brienne von Tarth und Ser Loras Tyrell gegeneinander an. Beide kämpfen herausragend, doch am Ende gewinnt Brienne, die durch ihre schiere Größe Loras überwältigen kann, der sie durch heftige Schläge bereits entwaffnet hatte. Brienne kämpfte mit aufgesetztem Helm, damit das Publikum sie nicht als Frau verspottet und gegebenenfalls als Turnierteilnehmer unerkannt bleibt. Für den Sieg gewährt ihr Renly eine Gunst, sofern es in seiner Macht steht. Brienne antwortet, dass sie seiner Königsgarde beitreten will, um auch weiterhin Renly zu dienen. Obwohl es in der Menge rumort, aufgrund dieses beispiellosen Falles, dass eine Frau der Königsgarde beitritt, akzeptiert Renly ihren Wunsch. In den Büchern Der Buhurt von Bitterbrück war ein Turnier, abgehalten bei Bitterbrück im Jahr 299 n. A. E. während des Krieges der Fünf Könige. Nur ein Buhurt wird in A Clash of Kings und A Feast for Crows beschrieben; es ist nicht bekannt, ob ein Tjost oder Bogenschießen stattgefunden hat. Buhurt Gekrönt in Rosengarten, reist Renly Baratheon mit seinen Unterstützern durch die Weite in Richtung Königsmund, das von seinem Neffen, König Joffrey Baratheon, gehalten wird. Renly veranstaltet auf dem Weg ein Turnier unterhalb der Burg von Bitterbrück. Catelyn Tully, eine Abgesandte ihres Sohnes Robb Stark, bemerkt das vertreten Rittertum aus der Weite nahe der Burg, während über dem Mander die Lords aus den Sturmlanden lagern. Zwar gibt es 116 Teilnehmer zu Beginn des Buhurt, doch sind weniger als 20 Ritter übrig, als Catelyn und ihr Gefolge eintreffen. Brienne von Tarth schlägt einige Männer, die darum gewettet hatten, wer ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nimmt. Das Turnier wird fortgesetzt, bis nur noch zwei Kontrahenten übrig sind, Brienne mit einem Morgenstern und Ser Loras Tyrell von Renlys Regenbogengarde mit einer Langaxt. Loras ergibt sich Brienne, nachdem sie ihn zu Boden gebracht hat, was ein betrunkener Bogenschütze einen hinterhältigen Trick nannte. Als Belohnung, akzeptiert Renly, Brienne in die Regenbogengarde zu berufen. Teilnehmer * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Richard Ferkel * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenHausAmbrosKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Edmund Ambros * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenHausBuschigKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Ben Buschig * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenHausMullendorKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Mark Mullendor * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Raymond Neinland * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Will the Stork * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Harry Sawyer * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Robin Töpfer * Datei:WappenHausTyrellKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Loras Tyrell besiegt einen Mann * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenHausConningtonKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Ronnet Connington * Datei:WappenHausTyrellKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Loras Tyrell besiegt einen Mann * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenUnbekanntKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt zwei Männer * Datei:WappenHausTarthKlein.png Datei:WappenHausTyrellKlein.png Brienne von Tarth besiegt Loras Tyrell Anwesend waren: Mathis Esch, Arwyn Eichenherz, Randyll Tarly, Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Lorent Kaswell, Catelyn Tully, Kolja von Grünteichen Galerie 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (1).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (2).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (3).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (4).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (5).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (6).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (7).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (8).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (9).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (10).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (11).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (12).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (13).jpg 203WasTotIstTurnierVonSturmkap (14).jpg Siehe auch * * Referenzen en:Tourney at Storm's End Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Krieg der Fünf Könige